A Circle of Friendship
by eL Aqruello
Summary: Berbeda itu menarik. Namun tidak bagi ketujuh orang ini. Mereka malah dibenci oleh teman-temannya. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Akemi Eru, siswi pindahan dari Brazil. Akankah mereka bisa berteman kembali dengan mereka?Layaknya anak sekolah pada umumnya? / Better Summay & Warning(s) Inside! / OC!XGoM!xMomoi! / RnR Please?


_Summary ::_

_Perbedaan. Hal itu menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk bergaul seperti anak remaja pada umumnya. Mungkin mereka ber-tujuh memang tidak sama seperti yang lainnya, namun pada dasarnya, ke-tujuh orang ini merupakan anak yang baik. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Akemi Eru, siswi pindahan dari sekolah di Brazil. Dapatkah mereka diterima kembali dalam lingkungan sekolahnya?  
_

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
A Circle Of Friendship © Seicchin  
Warning : Maybe Typos, non-CANON, gaje, OOC , OC(s)& un-beta.  
Genre : Friendship *dan mungkin lainnya ._.*  
Rate : T**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Cuaca yang cerah dan sejuk menyambut pagi itu. Liburan musim semi, kini telah usai. Sekarang saatnya bagi para pelajar untuk mulai berjuang kembali di sekolah agar bisa naik kelas nantinya.

Suara gaduh mulai memenuhi setiap ruang kelas yang ada di SMU Sazagawa saat itu. Namun, bukan berarti murid yang ada dalam ruang kelas tersebut, semuanya berbicara, bercerita atau bahkan berteriak. Namun ada juga yang hanya duduk tenang, dan memandang ke arah halaman sekolah.

"SENSEI SUDAH DATANG! CEPAT KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KALIAANN!" seru salah satu murid dari kelas 2-C pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Semuanya langsung menurut. Dengan segera, mereka mulai duduk diam di kursi mereka masing-masing. Kelas kemudian menjadi hening. Sang guru pun mulai melangkah masuk dalam kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua! Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanyanya pada mereka.

"MENYENANGKAN DOONGG BUU!" seru mereka kompak, kecuali satu orang yang duduk di kursi barisan paling kanan, di tempat kedua sebelum terakhir, di sebelah kursi kosong.

"Ahaha. Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Ibu harap kalian bisa akur dengannya ya? Masuklah, nak!"

Pintu kelas tersebut, dibuka secara perlahan oleh murid baru itu. Tepat saat gadis itu menginjak ruang kelas tersebut, suara bisikan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai kembali terdengar dari daerah para murid. Murid baru itu, gadis berambut ikal berwarna coklat pekat itu, kini berdiri di samping guru wali kelas 2-C. Gadis itu terlihat tenang, entah gugup atau tidak, itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi di raut wajahnya. Ia lalu memandang ke arah para murid. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gadis berambut ikal itu menunduk lalu tersenyum tidak menentu, meskipun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya itu.

"Nah, perkenalkan namamu, asal sekolah dan alasan mengapa kamu pindah di sini. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akemi Eru. Aku berasal dari SMU Cèsquèlonia di São Paulo, Brazil. Aku pindah di sini hanya karena aku ingin kembali bersekolah di negara ibuku. Mungkin itu saja. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Suasana kembali menjadi gaduh. Gadis itu bisa mendengar ada anak yang berbisik seperti '_dari Brazil? Hebat!'_ , _'Dia manis ya?', 'Pengucapannya lancar ya?'_ atau _'Hah? Hanya karena itu? Pasti dia orang kaya! Dasar!'_. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang menyebabkan kegaduhan di antara para murid.

"Ssssstttt! Tenang semuanya!" perintah guru itu. Semua murid langsung diam tidak bicara.

"Ah, Kuroko. Bisakah kau menemaninya keliling sekolah?"

Anak bersurai aquamarine itu mengangguk pelan. Suasana kembali gaduh.

"Biar aku saja, bu! Jangan dia!"

"Iya, 'bu! Lebih baik, aku saja yang menemaninya!"

"Tidak! Aku saja, aku 'kan ketua kelas di sini!"

"Aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"DIAM SEMUA!"

Semuanya langsung diam. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diam dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Apalagi, sekarang mereka punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Wali kelasnya hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah laku anak walinya itu.

"Maaf, 'bu. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bukankah lebih penting kalau aku tahu di mana tempat aku duduk?" ujarnya pada wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Hh. Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping anak bersurai biru itu." Balasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya bangku yang kosong di dalam kelas itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkah maju ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh wali kelasnya itu.

Sesampainya ia di sana, gadis bersurai ikal itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bangku itu kosong. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Para murid hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran, melihat tingkah Eru. Termasuk anak bersurai aquamarine itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, anak beriris topaz coklat itu akhirnya duduk di kursinya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ibu keluar dulu ya. Kalian tunggu guru mata pelajaran kalian masuk, oke?! Dan jangan berisik!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Salam kenal, Akemi-chan. Aku Kaname Asami. Yang di sebelah kananku namanya Sanae Chieko dan yang di sebelah kiriku namanya Rei Fumiko." Jelas gadis bersurai hitam itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan kedua temannya pada Eru.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ia mulai memperhatikan ketiga orang gadis itu satu per satu dengan seksama. Mulai dari si gadis blonde yang berada di sebelah kanan Kaname, si Kaname sendiri dan yang paling terakhir si gadis beriris violet. Senyuman mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ah ya. Salam kenal."

"Ne nee~ Akemi-chan. Kau mau makan bersama kami?"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Terima kasih tawarannya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum ke arah ketiga gadis itu. Ketiga gadis itu langsung menatapnya dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kami tidak marah kok. Kau juga tidak perlu segan dengan kami."

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Sungguh, kalian makan saja sendiri. Aku hanya berpikir, bukankah aneh kalau kalian langsung menganggapku seperti teman dekat?"

Dengan kompak, ketiga gadis itu menyeritkan dahi mereka. Seperti tidak suka dengan pernyataan Eru barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya si gadis blonde itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kalian bertiga memang cantik, dan.. oh ya! Nama kalian tadi Asami, Fumiko dan Chieko, bukan? Nama kalian memang mengandung arti yang sangat bagus. Namun, alangkah bagusnya kalau hati kalian juga sama. Aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya pada ketiga gadis itu, lengkap dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya seraya melangkah keluar kelas. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan sinis ketiga gadis itu, namun ia tetap saja menghiraukannya.

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

'Rupanya_ SMU di Jepang seperti ini.'_ Gumamnya.

Eru mendesah. Memikirkan ketiga gadis tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir.

'_Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Punya kemampuan seperti ini ternyata ada bagusnya juga.'_ Batinnya lagi.

Ia sedang jalan-jalan, menelusuri sekolah barunya. Sekolahnya yang satu ini cukup luas. Di bagian belakang SMU Sazagawa, terdapat sebuah taman yang lumayan luas. Di sana juga terdapat gedung olahraga, meskipun ada lapangan juga di bagian tengah sekolah itu. Di sana juga terdapat kantin yang cukup luas, kolam renang, perpustakaan yang luas, ruang laboratorium, baik itu lab. Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, Komputer, Bahasa dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat ruang khusus untuk berbagai macam klub yang biasanya dia adakan pada hari tertentu setelah pulang sekolah. Tak lupa juga, di sekolah ini menyediakan fasilitas Asrama. Jadi, bagi siswa yang rumahnya jauh, tidak perlu takut terlambat lagi. Mereka bisa tinggal di asramanya saja, meskipun biayanya cukup mahal karena fasilitasnya yang lengkap di tiap kamar asrama.

Saat ia sedang menelusuri taman tersebut, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang.

'_Eh? Itu 'kan teman kelasku?'_

Eru memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama. Ia bisa melihat kalau anak itu sedang berbicara pada 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Kecuali orang-orang tertentu saja, mungkin. Anak beriris aquamarine itu tidak sadar akan kedatangan si gadis beriris topaz coklat ini. Ia terus saja berbincang dengan makhluk itu, tanpa sadar kalau Eru ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Sontak, anak beriris aquamarine itu terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"A-Akemi-san. A-Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya gugup.

Eru hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah remaja bersurai biru muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Etoo~ kau sedang apa di sini _sendirian_?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Akemi-san. Bukannya kamu di ajak makan dengan mereka? Kenapa sekarang kamu malah di sini?"

"Nah, kau sendiri juga gila urusan."

"E-eh? Ma-maaf."

"Ahaha! Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak suka orang seperti mereka. Mungkin itu saja."

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin iri padaku?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Akemi-san. Yang aku maksudkan, memangnya mereka berbuat apa sampai kamu tidak menyukai mereka? Kalau tadi kamu bilang karena iri, pasti mereka akan menjauhimu sejak awal, bukan?"

"Perkataanmu memang logis, tapi _jangan menilai suatu buku dari sampulnya_, bukan begitu? Kau juga pasti merasakannya, bukan? Bisa dibilang, mereka hanya cari muka saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akemi-san." Ucapnya bingung.

"Haha. Sudahlah, kau tida perlu mengerti Tetsuy— Ah, maaf! Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Kamu boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Akemi-san."

"Lah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi nanti kamu bisa dibenci… seperti aku.."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya, kamu tidak usah terlalu dekat denganku." Ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi gadis bersurai coklat itu. Berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu saat ini juga.

"Apa karena kau bisa berbicara dengan 'mereka' sehingga yang lain menilaimu sebagai orang aneh. Dan karena kau orang yang aneh, makanya kau dibenci oleh mereka, begitu? Dan sekarang, kalau aku berteman denganmu, kau tidak ingin aku mengalami nasib yang sama sepertimu, begitu?"

Mendengar penjelasan Eru, sontak, anak bersurai Aquamarine itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan diam membeku.

"Kamu tahu darimana tentang hal itu?"

"Jadi perkataanku benar. Hhh."

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan memandang datar ke arah Eru.

"Aku tanya, darimana kamu tahu tentang hal itu? Apa mereka yang mengatakannya padamu sehingga kamu tahu? Mereka pasti mengolok-olokkanku di depanmu, iya 'kan?"

Eru menyeritkan dahinya.

"Tenanglah dulu, Tetsuya. Mereka tidak mengolok-olokkanmu di depanku. Dan mereka juga tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Kalau pun mereka memberitahu hal ini padaku, paling aku tidak peduli tentang perkataan mereka."

"Kamu bohong, Akemi-san."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ini bisa berbicara dengan mereka?"

"Hm? Gampang saja. Karena kau dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama memiliki perbedaan." Jawabnya santai.

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka, aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Kamu.. juga..?"

"Yep. Aku tahu, tadi kau sedang berbincang dengan seorang anak yang seumuran denganmu, dengan kita, bukan? Dan saat ini, dia masih berada di samping kirimu, iya 'kan?" ujar gadis itu, mencoba menebak hal yang tadi remaja bersurai aquamarine itu lakukan.

Kuroko hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penjelasan Eru. Apa yang baru saja gadis beriris topaz coklat itu katakan, semua benar adanya. Remaja yang tadi menemani Kuroko untuk berbincang-bincang memang masih ada di sebelahnya, tepat di kirinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Eru barusan. Ia lalu menatap Eru dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau mereka mendengarku saat ini, paling mereka hanya tidak ingin berteman denganku. Seperti itu 'kan? Toh, aku juga tidak membutuhkan teman yang seperti itu. Itu sama saja mereka tidak tulus berteman denganku. Dan kalau pun mereka mengajakku seperti tadi, dengan sifat mereka yang seperti itu, kalau aku menerima tawaran mereka, itu berarti, aku sama saja dengan mereka. Ya, menjadi seorang teman yang munafik."

"Tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki teman sama sekali?"

Kali ini Eru yang terdiam. Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh remaja beriris aquamarine itu. Tapi, dengan cepat, ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya itu.

"Tidak. Akan lebih baik bagiku jika tidak berteman dengan orang yang seperti itu. Kalau mereka memang munafik seperti itu, itu hanya akan merusak sifatku, karena sudah pasti aku akan menjadi munafik seperti mereka. Berteman dengan laki-laki yang berada di sampingmu itu mungkin lebih baik daripada berteman dengan mereka."

"Kamu gadis yang aneh, Akemi-san."

"Hee? Kau juga begitu!"

"Mungkin."

"Haaaah?"

"Lupakan saja. Tapi, kenapa kamu mau berteman denganku? Sifatku bisa saja sama seperti mereka, bukan?"

"Tidak. Kau berbeda, Tetsuya. Aku bisa tahu kalau kau ini anak yang baik. Auramu benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akemi-san."

Gadi bersurai coklat itu menepuk jidatnya.

"Hhhh. Ya ampun, Tetsuya! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa melihat sifat asli seseorang?"

"Kamu tidak bilang soal ini, Akemi-san."

"Tiidaaaakk! Aku sudah bilang kok!"

"Kamu salah, Akemi-san. Kamu memang belum mengatakannya tadi."

"Heeee? Masa' sih?"

"Tentu saja, Akemi-san. Aku bisa jamin soal itu. Perkataanmu dari tadi masih terekam di otakku."

"Haaaaaah?"

"Tidak. Abaikan saja penjelasanku barusan." Balasnya, masih dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Ahahahaha! Kalau seperti ini, kau lucu juga, Tetsuya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak lucu, Akemi-san."

"Seharusnya kau juga ikut tertawa denganku, Tetsuya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah! Astaga, sejak kapan wajahmu jadi datar seperti ini?" tanyanya heran, seraya memperhatikan wajah Kuroko dengan teliti.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Akemi-san. Dan soal wajahku, sudah dari dulu memang seperti ini kok."

"Bohong! Aku tahu, kau lagi bohong~!" bantah gadis bersurai coklat itu.

"Tidak, yang aku katakan itu benar."

"Mou~, Tetsuya! Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau aku tahu apa kau berbohong atau tidak."

Gadis beriris topaz coklat itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

" Tapi…, melihatmu bisa berbicara seperti ini, itu sudah cukup bagus buatku." Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Kuroko.

Yang disenyumi pun langsung tertunduk malu.

"Ja', Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu! Masih ada tempat-tempat lain yang belum aku lihat."

Gadis bersurai coklat itu lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Kuroko. Dan dalam jangka waktu singkat, sosok Eru sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Setting Skip****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anak bersurai biru muda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah tempat rahasia yang berada di sekitar taman itu. Ia mulai membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi yang kuat. Pintu itu terletak di bagan bawah, sekitar semak-semak yang berada di dekat pembatas sekolah. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, secara perlahan, ia mulai turun menggunakan tangga yang juga terbuat dari besi yang masih kuat.

"Tetsuya, apa yang membuatmu terlambat seperti ini?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata ada dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Kurokocchi! Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Siapa yang menghalangimu? Apa mereka mengejekmu lagi? Kenapa kau lama sekali-ssu? Ap—!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Kise! Oh, demi kerang ajaib! Untung saja kau itu temanku! Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah habis di tanganku!" potong remaja beriris safir itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan celotehan temannya yang satu itu, si blonde, Kise Ryouta.

"Kerang? Apa kerang itu enak untuk dimakan, Mine-chin?" tanya si remaja beriris ametis, pecinta makanan yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu, pada si remaja beriris safir dan berkulit tan yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"KALIAANN! DIAAM! Mou~, dari tadi Tetsu-kun ingin bicara! Tapi kalian berisik terus!"

"Kau juga diam, Satsuki!"

"Tidak masalah, Momoi-san. Biarkan saja dulu mereka. Nanti kalau mereka sudah selesai bertengkarnya baru aku yang bicara."

Gadis yang satu itu bernama Momoi Satsuki.

"Tidak. Kau bicara saja sekarang, Kuroko. Atau Akashi akan marah." Ucap Midorima Shintarou. Remaja beririskan jamrud hijau ini pecinta horoscope yang disebut _oha-asa_, serta semua yang berbau tentang ramalan.

Kuroko menghela napas. Ia lalu mulai buka mulut.

"Baiklah. Di kelasku ada anak baru. Dia pindahan dari Brazil. Tadi, pas aku berbicara dengan temanku saat menuju kemari, dia melihatku. Jadinya aku sedikit terhambat…"

"Dan… dia bisa tahu kemampuanku." Sambungnya lagi.

"Eh?"

"Tapi, dia menerimaku. Dan katanya, dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertiku. Dia sudah membuktikannya tadi."

"Terserah apa katamu, Tetsuya. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu cepat mempercayai orang. Apalagi dia orang asing, bukan? Kau harus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa memastikan apakah dia memang berbeda dari yang lain, atau sama saja." Jelas si remaja bersurai merah, yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu

"Hai. Aku mengerti.."

* * *

_**(Chapter 1 selesai! XD  
Ini fict pertamaku dmana main charact.y itu OC buatan ku~  
*selama ini 'kan OC ku hanya pemeran pembantu(?) saja.. X)v  
Terima kasih sudah mamu membaca~!)**_

_**RnR? Aku butuh itu~ :)**_


End file.
